Lost Love
by Lady MoonShadow
Summary: Contains all characters. Nothing really bad in here.


  
"Next stop ladies and gentlemen, Roswell, New Mexico," the bus driver   
announced. I don't know why I am doing this, Sam thought to herself. She had   
used up most of her savings to buy a bus ticket to Roswell from New York   
just because of a dream she had. In the dream she was running through the   
desert. Someone or something was chasing her. "Please leave me alone," she   
begged the darkness. Not a sound. Until he stepped out. "I want what you   
know," he said. "Nicholas," she said in horror. He started walking towards   
her. She turned around and ran. She came up to a   
sign that read: Roswell, New Mexico. As soon as she passed the sign she woke   
up with the feeling that Roswell is where she should be. And here she is.  
  
As soon as the bus pulled up to the station she got a queasy feeling in her   
stomach. Why can't things be easy for me, she thought. She got her back pack   
and got off the bus. What now? She headed for the car rental place. "Excuse   
me, ma'am," she said. The blond lady at the desk looked up,"Can I help you?"   
"Yes, I would like to rent a car please." The lady then got onto her   
computer. "I am sorry miss but we have no available vehicles right now. Check   
back in a few days," the lady said. Oh great, Sam thought. "Thanks anyway,"   
she said. Sam walked back outside and saw a waiting cab. She got in. "Where   
to miss?" the driver asked. "I am kind of new around here. Could you take me   
to a place where I can get some food please?" Sam told the driver. "Yes,   
ma'am. That would be the Crashdown Cafe. They have the best food for miles   
around," he said driving off. "Great," Sam said leaning her head on the back   
of the seat.  
  
Fifteen minutes later she arrived at the Crashdown. "That'll be $12.50," the   
driver said. Sam gave the man $13 and got out of the cab. "Wait here is your   
change," the driver said trying to give her two quarters. "You can keep it,"   
She told him. With that he drove off. She turned around and opened the door   
to the cafe and walked in. The smell of frying burgers was overwhelming. Sam   
walked up to the counter and sat down. While the waitress was taking someone   
else's order she looked around. An alien motif, how appropriate, she thought.   
She heard The Best I Ever Had by Vertical Horizon playing.   
  
So you sailed away  
Into a gray sky morning  
Now I'm here to stay   
Love can be so boring.  
  
That's when she noticed him. Her breath caught in her chest. It can't be, she   
thought. He has the same dark hair, the same dark eyes. Just then he turned   
and looked at her. Tears came to her eyes. "Excuse me miss. What can I get   
for   
you?" the waitress asked. Sam turned to the waitress and looked at her name   
tag. "Um. Maria. Can you tell me who that guy is that is sitting in the very   
last booth? The one with the dark hair," Sam asked, hoping that she described   
him well enough so that she doesn't have to point at him. Maria looked   
over,"Who him? That is Max Evan's." Maria looked at Sam,"Why do you ask?" The   
tears that had been threatening to came out finally flowed. "Oh no reason. I   
am sorry. I am not hungry anymore." It isn't him, Sam thought as she was   
leaving. She got to the door and turned back to the boy that Maria called   
Max. He was still staring at her. Maria was over at his table talking to him.   
Sam opened the door and left.  
  
Outside she had walked to the alley beside the Crashdown and leaned against   
the wall. Sam put her hand up to her forehead. "How stupid can you be? It   
wasn't him. It was his..." She didn't get to finish when she heard footsteps.   
She looked towards the end of the alley. It was Max and he was heading   
straight for her. "Excuse me. Do I know you?" he asked her. "No. I..I..." She   
was stammering. She had started to cry again. "You look so much like him. I   
miss him so much," Sam said wiping away her tears. Max looked confused. "Who   
are you talking about?" "Zan. I am Zan's girlfriend. Or at least I was until   
Lonnie and Wrath killed him," she said. Max looked even more shocked and   
confused. "You knew him? You were his girlfriend?" he asked. She stood there   
shaking her head yes. "What are you doing here then?" he asked her. She just   
got this weird feeling they were being watched. "Can we go some place private   
to talk?" she asked. "Sure. Let's go to my friend's place,"he said. They got   
into his jeep and left.  
  
End of part 1  
So what did you think? Love it? Want me to continue?  
  
Part 2  
  
They walked up to the door of his friend's apartment and knocked,"Michael you   
home?" The door opened. "What do you want Max?" his friend asked. Sam gasped.   
"Wow," she said. Michael looked at her. "What's up?" he asked Max. "We needed   
a place to talk so I brought her here," Max said. "Are you crazy Maxwell?"   
Michael said clearly upset. "Listen Michael. I know the truth about you and   
Max. I knew Wrath and Lonnie and the others," Sam said.Tears came to her eyes   
when she thought of Zan. "She was Zan's girlfriend," Max added. Michael   
stepped aside   
and let them in.  
  
Sam sat on the couch, Max sat beside her, and Michael stood up. Sam turned   
and looked at Max in the face. "You look so much like Zan. I mean I see some   
differences but not many," she said. "You have some explaining to do,"  
Michael said. "Yes, like why are you here?" Max asked. "Well, I am not that   
sure what I am doing here myself. I had a dream telling me that I should be   
here." Sam said. "What is your name?" Michael asked. "My name is Samantha   
Hardy. But please call me Sam," she said. Max looked at Sam for a moment,"How   
did you become Zan's girlfriend? I mean he knew his destiny was to be with   
Eva right? Why wasn't he with Eva?" "Yes, he knew all about his destiny.But I   
guess he just didn't care about it. He just wasn't in love with Eva. How we   
met was I was visiting my friend in New York. I lived in Maine at the time.   
Well, I was walking back to her house one night after I had went to the store   
when a guy came up to me with a gun. He told me to give him my purse or he   
would kill me. So I gave it to him. As   
he was running off he said no witnesses and shot me in the stomach. Zan had   
been watching. He ran up to me and healed me. At first I was a little freaked   
out but after that we grew inseparable. It was almost like an instant   
connection.  
So I left my home in Maine to be with him. I was with him for about a year   
before he was murdered. I kind of lost my mind after that. I stayed shut up   
in my friend's house until I had the dream that brought me here," she said.   
Everyone   
sat there in silence for a minute. Max asked,"Zan didn't want to follow his   
destiny?" "No. He told me about his destiny and I felt like I shouldn't be   
with him. Like I was interfering with something great. So I was going to   
leave him.   
But that night he cam up to me and told me he couldn't care less about his   
destiny. He didn't love Eva. He loved me. And for the first time in his life   
he felt truly alive. He also said that I should always follow my heart. That   
if it told me to leave  
he would not stand in my way. My heart was telling me to stay. So I stayed   
with him. I felt as if I couldn't live without him. I cherished every moment   
we shared together," Sam told them. She has never told anyone about what went   
on   
between her and Zan, not even her friend. It felt good to tell someone how   
much she loved him. "Zan told you everything? He never left any details out?"   
Michael asked. "He was always honest with me," she said. "Listen guys it has   
been a really long journey here and I am really tired. Do you know where I   
can stay for a while? Plus at a cheap price. I am kind of broke," Sam said.   
"You can stay here with me," Michael said. Max looked over at Michael. "What?   
You have ever been so quick to volunteer anything in your entire life,"Max   
said. "Yeah. Well, she needs a place to stay.  
So she is staying here," he said looking at Max. "Are you sure?"Sam asked.   
"Yes, You can sleep in my bed," he said picking up her bag and leading her   
into his room. "Thank you Michael," Sam said. "Sure. No problem," he said   
shutting the door behind him. Sam laid down on the bed and went to sleep."So   
what do you think?" Max asked Michael as he came back in the room. "I believe   
her," Michael said. "I do too. But why is she here,"Max said. "I am guessing   
that we will probably find out within the next few days," Michael told Max.   
"Well, I need to be going home. I have got to tell Isabel about this," Max   
said getting up to leave. "Bye," he said.  
  
Back in Michael's room Sam was dreaming. "Where am I?" she asked. "This is   
the granolyth. You remember what it does right?" the guy asked her. "Yes, but   
who are you? Zan is that you? Why can't I see you" she asked. "You have to   
tell Max what is does. Nicholas is coming for you. You are all in danger."   
With that she  
woke up. It was nighttime. "I don't want to put anyone in danger. I have to   
leave," she said getting her bag. She opened the door and went into the dark   
living room. She noticed Michael laying on the couch sleeping. She tried to   
sneak out without waking him. "Where are you going?" he asked Sam as he sat   
up on the couch  
and turned the light on. She stopped and looked at him. "I was just leaving.   
You all are in trouble as long as I stay here," she said. "Why?" he asked.   
"Because I have a secret," she said. "What kind of secret?" he asked."I know   
the secrets of the granolyth." Michael sharply stared at her. "Well, I know   
how it works and what it does.Zan was the only one that knew this secret.   
Then he told me. Lonnie must have found out that I knew and told,"Sam said.   
"Told who?" Michael asked. "Nicholas," Sam said. Michael stood up and walked   
over to her."We have dealt with him before. You will be safe here with us. I   
promise," he said walking her back to   
his room. "Okay," she said giving him a weak smile. She went in the room and   
shut the door. Since she had no night clothes she changed into one of his   
shirts and laid back down and went back to sleep.  
  
When she woke up in the morning it was 6am. She got up and went to the   
bathroom and took a shower. After the shower, she combed her long brown hair   
and changed into her baby blue top and black jeans. She looked at herself in   
the mirror. Here blue green eyes were staring back at her. "You will be fine   
here," she told herself. She remembered the time Zan stood in front of the   
mirror with her while she applied her  
make-up one time. "You know" he said, "You look beautiful without all of that   
mess on your face." Every since that day she hasn't worn any make-up. "Oh Zan   
how I miss you," she said in the mirror. She then left to go to the kitchen.   
Michael was up."Morning," he said with a mouthful of apple. "Good morning,"   
Sam told  
him. She grabbed an apple, poured her some juice, and sat at the counter. She   
looked over at Michael. He was slicing another piece off of his apple when he   
said,"What?" "There is an easier way to cut that apple," she told him. "Oh   
yeah. How?" he asked. Sam ran her hand over his apple and it split into equal   
slices. Michael's mouth dropped open. "What? How?" Before he could finish   
what he wanted to say the knife slipped put of his right hand left and tiny   
cut on his left wrist. "Let me fix that for you," Sam said. She took the   
wrist and slid her hand over the cut and it healed. "Wow. Thank you," he   
said. "But where did you learn to do that,"  
he asked. "Well, when Zan healed me, he changed me. When we found out I was   
no longer normal he began teaching me things I could do with my powers. He   
told me one day that he might not be around anymore and that I would have to   
defend myself. So I learned a lot of things from him and Eva. I picked up a   
little  
from Lonnie and Wrath also," Sam told him. There was a knock at the door and   
Michael went to get it. Max was standing there. "Ready to go to school?"   
"Yeah just give me a minute. Come in. Hey Isabel," Michael said. "Hello. I   
came to see this Sam girl Max was talking about," she said. "Hi," Sam said.   
"You  
guys have got to see what Sam can do. Show them the apple trick," Michael   
said. "Apple trick? Okay,"Sam said. She took her apple and waved her hand   
over it. It sliced into pieces. "Awesome isn't it? After that I cut myself   
and she healed me" Michael said. "You have powers like us?" Isabel asked.   
"Yes, but   
yours are probably a lot stronger than mine," Sam told her. "Hey, How about   
you come with us to school?"Max asked. "Yes, You can't possibly stay here all   
day," Isabel said looking around Michael's apartment. "I would love to but   
how would I explain where I was from?" Sam asked. "I don't know. We can   
thinkof all of that on the way to school,"Isabel said. "Come on," Michael   
said. "Okay. How can I refuse?" Sam told them. They all left Michael's   
apartment. Sam sat in the back of Max's jeep with Isabel. The guys sat up   
front.  
  
End of Part 2  
  
Part 3  
  
At school they all climbed out of Max's jeep and walked up to the building.   
Sam stopped at the door. "What's wrong?" Max asked. "It's been a while since   
I have been in school. I am a bit scared," Sam said. Max walked up and hugged   
her. "Why did you just do that?" Sam asked confused. "I don't know. I just   
thought it would help. I'm sorry," he said. "No don't be. I am sorry for   
reacting like that. It's just   
that Zan would hug me whenever I got scared. You just shocked me. That's   
all," she told him. Michael held out his hand. "It's going to be okay. Let's   
go in," he said. Sam took his hand and they went to the office. She   
registered as a new student. Michael told the lady that Sam was his cousin   
and she had just moved in from California. They bought it and enrolled her in   
school. She walked out of the office where   
Max was waiting. She showed him he id card. "I am now officially a student,"   
Sam said. "And they gave her the same classes that I have," Michael said.   
"Great. Then we will all meet up for lunch in the lunch room. Bye guys," Max   
said hurrying off to his classes. Michael and Sam left to go to their classes.  
  
All of the gang had lunch at the same time. Sam was the first one that went   
and sat down. Liz came and sat down next. She had met Liz, Maria, and Alex   
during second period. Then she had met Kyle and Tess during her third period   
class. "Hi Liz," Sam said. "Hey Sam. So how is your first day of school   
going?" Liz asked as she sat down directly in front of Sam. "It's great. I am   
finally having a normal day for a change," Sam said. "A normal day?" Liz   
asked. "Yes, normal. Life with Zan was never normal. We were always doing   
something out of the ordinary," Sam said. Liz knew exactly what Sam was   
saying. Life with Max hadn't exactly been all that normal either. "Now don't   
get me wrong. I loved lifewith Zan. But it was just always kind of crazy,"Sam   
said to Liz. Liz leaned in close,"Tell me something.   
When you kissed Zan, did you ever get these images or flashes?" "Yes,.   
Sometimes even if we just touched or held hands I would get all kinds of   
images from him. It was wonderful," Sam said. Liz smiled."You got those with   
Max also?" Sam asked. "Yes," Liz said. Michael and Alex was coming through   
the lunch line. "Will you come to my place after school? Just so we can talk   
more. We can make it a sleep over since it is your first day here," Liz   
asked. "Sure I would love to," Sam said. "Love to what?"   
Michael asked as he sat down beside Sam. Alex sat down beside Michael. "Love   
to have a sleep over,"Sam said. "Oh," he said shoving a handful of fries in   
his mouth. He poured some tobasco sauce on his fries and kept on eating. "Can   
I have a fry, Michael?" Sam asked. "Go ahead," Michael said. "I just love   
eating fries this way," she said eating it and going for another. "You should   
really try this Liz. It's  
great," Sam said. "May I Michael?" Liz asked. "Yeah whatever," he said taking   
a bite out of his hamburger. Liz got one and tasted it. "This is great," she   
said. "They kept helping themselves to Michael's fries. "Hey now. That's   
enough. Max you have got to help me," Michael said. Max and Kyle came walking   
up. Maria was right behind them. "Whoa, I am not getting in between hungry   
women and a plate of fries," Max said throwing his hands in the air. "Good   
idea," Kyle said. Max sat beside Sam, Kyle sat beside Alex, and Maria sat   
beside Liz. Isabel and Tess came walking up. "Got room for two more?" Isabel   
asked. "Sure," Maria said. Tess sat beside Kyle and Isabel sat beside Max.  
  
Michael was the first to bring it up. "Sam knows how to use the granolyth,"   
Michael said. Everyonestopped eating and stared at Sam. "Well, technically   
not use it. But I do know what you need to work it. I also know that it can   
be used as a time machine," she said. She looked at each one of them and she   
saw how uncomfortable Liz looked when she said that. Sam changed the   
subject," So Kyle how is your burger?" "It's a little undercooked..."Kyle was   
saying. But as he kept talking Sam noticed something in the cafeteria. A guy   
wearing a leather jacket and a baseball hat was staring at her. She felt that   
she knew him from somewhere. She couldn't see his face he was so far away. As   
he stood up to leave she  
had this strong feeling she knew who it had to be. "Zan," she whispered. He   
was leaving. She jumped up almost knocking her chair over. "What is it?" Alex   
asked. "What's wrong?" Max asked. "Sorry," was all  
she could get it out. She kept her eyes on the door as she hurried over to   
it. When she opened the door, she noticed the guy turning the corner down the   
hallway. She started to run. "Zan? Zan is that you?" she called after him.   
When she turned down the hall the boy wasn't there. She didn't see anyone but   
a janitor. She fell to her knees and started crying. Everyone came running up   
behind her. "Are you okay?" Tess asked her. "I thought it was him. I thought   
I saw Zan in the lunchroom. I thought he came out here but there is no one   
here," she said still crying. "Michael helped her up. "I am so sorry about   
this," she said. Michael wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face   
in his chest. "Sh. It's okay," he said. Kyle,Tess, Alex, and Isabel went back   
into the lunchroom. "Came on Sam. Let's go and wash your face,"   
Maria said gently pulling Sam from Michael's arms. Liz went with them to the   
bathroom. "You two are getting awfully close," Max said to Michael. "I just   
feel like I need to protect her. She is like the sister I never had,"   
Michael said as they walked back into the lunchroom.   
  
In the bathroom Liz was handing Sam a paper towel. "Here you go," she said.   
"Thank you so much,"Sam said. "For what?" Maria asked. "For understanding.   
For not thinking that I am crazy," Sam said.   
"Don't worry. Crazier things have happened around here," Liz said. "Right. I   
would be the same if I ever lost Michael," Maria said. "What about you Liz?"   
Sam asked. "Well, Liz and Max are sort of on a bumpy road right now," Maria   
said. "Whatever is going on between you two Liz don't let it stop you from   
being happy. Whether you two know it or not you do belong together," Sam   
said. Liz looked like   
she was on the verge of tears herself. "Maria, Sam and I are getting together   
at my place after school. Would you like to join us?" Liz asked. Maria looked   
at Sam. "Sure come on Maria. It's going to be a sleep over. We will make a   
party out of it,"Sam said. "That sounds great. I'll be there with bells in my   
hair," Maria said. The three girls stood in the bathroom laughing and the   
bell rang. They all left and  
went to their classes.  
  
End of part 3  
  
  
Part 4  
  
After school Sam had Max drop her off at Michael's to get her stuff and then   
drive he to the Crashdown. "Thanks Max," she said getting out. "No problem.   
See you later," he said driving off. Sam walked into the Crashdown. It was   
packed with kids getting out of school. Sam walked into the back. "Liz are   
you here?" "Sam. Come on up to my room," Liz called from upstairs. She walked   
into Liz's room and saw three sleeping bags on the floor. "Go ahead and pick   
a sleeping bag. Maria is not here yet.  
We are going to have so much fun tonight," Liz said sitting on her bed.   
"Cool. Thank you Liz for making me feel welcome. You and Maria have been so   
nice to me," Sam said. "Since we all share the same secret we are all like   
family," Liz said. "Hello chicas," Maria said busting into the room. "Hey   
Maria,"Liz said. "I am sorry I am a little late. I had to bring all of my   
oils and incenses and everything else  
that I could fit in my bag," she said putting a huge bag down on the bed.   
"What have you got in here Maria? Your rock collection," Sam said putting the   
bag on the floor. "You can say I have everything but the kitchen sink and   
Michael Guerrin in there," she said. They all started laughing. Liz walked   
over to the radio and turned it on. Mandy Moore's I Wanna Be With You was on.   
"I don't need that right know," Liz said looking for another radio station.   
She found Britney Spears Stronger.   
  
You might think that I won't make it  
On my own  
But now I'm stronger than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
I'm Stronger  
  
All three of the girls jumped up and started dancing. Maria was jumping up   
and down on the bed singing. Liz's Mom opened the door and looked in. Maria   
sat down on the bed real quick, almost falling off. Liz turned down the   
radio. "Mom. Hi. This is Samantha. She is a new girl in school," she said.   
"Hi Mrs. Parker," Sam said. "Hi Samantha. Liz I just came up to tell you that   
we can hear you downstairs,"   
Mrs. Parker said. "Sorry Mom. We just got caught up in the moment. It won't   
happen again," Liz said."Okay," Mrs. Parker said shutting the door. "Whew.   
That was close," Maria said still sitting on the bed."Hey Sam. Tell us about   
Zan," Liz said from the bathroom. "Well," Sam said sitting down on the purple   
sleeping bag, "He looked a lot like Max. Of course. But his eyes were   
different somehow. It was like everytime I looked into his eyes I saw. Well,   
I don't know how to describe it. I saw hope and love. Here I have pictures."   
She pulled out a small photo album from her bag. She handed it to Maria. Liz   
hopped on the bed with Maria and they started flipping through it. "Oh my. He   
looks so rough," Liz said. "He looks like a heavy metal Max," Maria   
commented. "His outside appearance had nothing to do with  
what he was like on the inside," Sam said. "He was caring, thoughtful, and   
absolutely wonderful everytime I was around him,"she added. "Sometimes I find   
myself thinking about him and I just wish  
that he was never taken away from me. I would love to get my hands on Lonnie   
and Wrath. I would torture them before I killed them both," she said. "Boy   
you have quite a little mean streak in you," Maria said. "They took away the   
best thing in my life," Sam said. "Let's change the mood in here a bit.Okay,"   
Liz said. She got off of the bed and went and looked out the window. Maria   
handed Sam back  
the photo album. "What happened between you and Max?" Sam asked. "It is a   
long story," Liz said. Mrs. parker knocked on the door,"You girls hungry?" "I   
thought we could raid the fridge later," Liz said looking at Maria and Sam.   
"Okay, but if you get  
hungry help yourselves," Mrs. Parker said. "Thank you," Sam said.  
  
Later on that night, Maria and Sam were getting hungry. "The Crashdown is   
closed now. Let us go and see what we can find to eat," Maria said taking Sam   
by the hand and going downstairs. Maria walked to the fridge. "Hmm. Let's   
see. We need chocolate milk. Ice cream. What kind of ice cream do you want   
Sam?" " I will take rocky road," Liz said coming down the stairs. "I'll take   
good old chocolate," Sam said. "That sounds good. Chocolate," Maria said. She   
got out three cartons of ice   
cream and the spoons. Liz grabbed the milk and three glasses. Sam got the   
potato chips and napkins.They all headed back to Liz's room. When they got   
situated Liz started talking. "You know you asked me about me and Max   
earlier," she said. Sam shook her head yes. "Well, we broke up because of me.   
I left him because I didn't want to interfere with his destiny." "Well,   
actually you did that because of future  
Max," Maria said. "Future Max?" Sam asked eating another spoonful of ice   
cream. "Yes, A future version of Max came to see me one night," Liz said. She   
told Sam everything about what happened and why she had to break up with him.   
"Oh Liz. I am so sorry. It's like we both lost out to destiny,"Sam said.   
"Yeah well it is all over with now. I am moving on," Liz said. "But if Max is   
anything like Zan, he knows you. He probably knows you didn't sleep with   
Kyle. I bet he is just waiting for anexplanation of what happened. You know   
what I think you should do Liz? I think you should tell him the truth. I mean   
the future has to have been changed. He would have known that I would have   
came and told you about the granolyth or Zan," Sam said. Maria was eating a   
handful of chips," You know she is right. It is time for you to be happy   
again Liz." "I don't even know if he wants to get back together with me," Liz   
said. "I am positive that he still loves you," Maria said. "At least you have   
a   
chance of getting him back. I can never have Zan back. I think you should at   
least try talking to Max,"Sam said. Liz thought about what they were saying.   
"You know. You two have a point. I will talk to him this weekend," she said.   
"Why wait. Tell him tonight," Maria said getting up to get the phone. "No I   
will tell him tomorrow. After work. Since tomorrow is Friday," Liz said.   
"Good," Sam said. "I am going  
to hate myself in the morning. But you only live once. Am I right?" Maria   
said finishing off her ice cream. "Right," Sam said. Liz was lost in thought   
thinking of what she would say to get Max back.  
  
"Let's clean this mess up before we go to bed," Maria said. "I can't stand a   
mess." Sam grabbed all she could and went downstairs. She was putting the   
glasses away when she saw movement in the cafe. Maria and Liz were coming   
down the stairs. "Guys. I saw something in there near the door," Sam said   
whispering. "What?" Maria said. She and Liz stood near the stairs. "I am   
going to see what   
it was," Sam said. "Not without us," Liz told her. Maria gave Liz an are you   
crazy look. "Be careful," Liz said to Sam. Sam was already peaking through   
the door. Maria flipped on the lights. There was someone standing in the   
cafe. He looked at the girls when the lights came on. "Look at his face. It's   
peeling," Maria said. Sam saw it. "He's a skin," Liz said in shock. The skin   
raised his hand but Sam put   
up her shield before any damage was done. "We have definitely got to talk   
about this later," Maria said."Which one of you is Samantha?" the skin asked.   
"Why do you want to know?" Sam asked. "Nicholas sent me here to retrieve   
her," he said. He raised his hand again almost breaking the shield Sam held   
up. "You two need to go. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. He   
is stronger than me," Sam   
said, her voice straining. "We are not leaving you here," Maria said. The   
skin raised his hand again. This time Sam collapsed. "Now I am taking you all   
with me," the skin said. "Over my dead body." Michael ran in the door and   
kicked the skin in the back. The skin was dust. "Michael," Maria ran over to   
him.He hugged her. "Are you guys okay?" he asked. "Yes, we are now," Liz   
said. "What are you doing  
here Michael?" Sam asked. "I was coming by to see how you all were doing when   
I saw this guy lurking around in here. So I ran to the rescue," he said, his   
arm still around Maria. "Thank you Space boy," Maria said kissing him. "Aw   
how sweet," Sam said. " How do you think he got in?" Liz asked. "He probably   
hid   
in the bathroom until it was safe for him to come out," Michael   
said."Nicholas is after me and I have put you all in danger. I should be   
getting out of here," Sam said. "No. Don't even talk like that. We are going   
to get through this together," Maria said. "She is right. Besides he probably   
will not try again tonight,"   
Michael said. Liz and Sam turned to go up to the room when Michael stopped   
them. "Wait a minute.I still need to check things out before you go up," he   
said. He went upstairs and came back down a few minutes later. "All clear. I   
am going to leave now but make sure you call me if you need me. And lock the   
door behind me," he said leaving. He stood on the outside of the door as Liz   
locked it. We she did he waved and left. Upstairs Sam, Liz, and Maria had   
laid down in their sleeping bags. All of them were too nervous to get to   
sleep, so they formulated their plan on getting Liz and Max back together.  
  
End of part 4  
  
  
Part 5  
  
At school the next day, they were putting the plan into motion. Sam and Maria   
called it Max Factor. Liz would tell Max everything tonight after she got off   
from work. Sam was supposed to tell Max that Liz needed to talk to him and   
Liz would take it from there. Liz was at her locker waiting on them when Alex   
walked up. "So how ya doing?" he said. "Um great Alex,"she said. Sam and   
Max started walking towards Liz. Liz got butterflies in her stomach. "Hi, Liz,"  
Sam said. "Liz you need to talk?" Max asked confused. Sam looked at Liz and   
Max and then at Alex. "Alex can you walk me to my next class?" Sam asked.   
"Yes, of course," he held out his arm. She took it and they walked off. Liz looked   
up at Max. "Max I have something really important to tell you," she paused.   
"What's wrong, Liz?" Max asked. "Come to my room after the Crashdown closes  
tonight. I will tell you there," she said. "Okay. I'll be there," Max said confused.   
He could tell there was something wrong with Liz but he couldn't put his finger on   
it. Liz walked away going to her next class. Maria was waiting for her down the  
hall. "So chica. What's up? Is he going to be there?" she asked. Liz smiled. "He  
is coming to my room tonight and I am going to tell him everything. I am just so   
nervous," Liz said. She and Maria went to class.  
  
The day flew by too quickly for Liz. After school Maria drove Sam home before   
she and Liz went to work. "You have to call me tonight and tell me everything that   
happens. No matter how late it gets," Sam said getting out of the car. "I will. I   
promise,"Liz said. "Thanks Maria for the ride home," Sam said. She waved as  
Maria pulled out of the parking lot. Then she went into the apartment. "Michael   
you here?" she asked as she put her books down. There was no answer. Must   
still be at school, she thought. That is when it hit her. She wasn't alone. "Hello?"  
she asked. Still no answer. So she started backing towards the door. She had her   
hand on the doorknob when the person finally emerged. "Hello Samantha."   
"Nicholas," she said. She started to panic. Two skins came out of her bedroom   
and ran up to her side. One skin grabbed her left arm and one got her right arm.  
"Oh no you don't," she said struggling against the skins. The harder she struggled   
the tighter their grips on her became. Nicholas came walking up to her. "Now you   
are not trying to go anywhere are you?" he said smiling at her. The smile made her   
sick on her stomach. "Leave me alone," she yelled. Nicholas tried to put his hand on   
her head. So she started kicking her legs. Her right foot made contact with Nicholas  
in his stomach. He doubled over in pain. The skin on her right loosened his grip on   
her arm as he tried to help Nicholas. "Big mistake you losers," Sam said. She jerked   
her right arm free and threw the other skin across the room. She then kicked the one   
skin in the back and he disintegrated. Nicholas got up and raised his hand. She   
threw up her shield and blocked his attack. She then threw up her other hand   
and sent him flying across the counter. The other skin attacked her from behind.   
He wrapped his arms around her waist. She then backed up into the doorknob   
which hit the skin hard in the back and he was nothing but dust. "Your turn," she   
said walking over to Nicholas. "Not this time," he said as he turned around and   
ran for the bedroom. She followed after him. He had escaped out of the window.   
"I'll get you next time," she said. As she went back to clean up the mess that they   
made she told herself that she would never tell Michael what had happened. Just   
so he wouldn't have to worry. Just as she got through cleaning he walked through   
the door.  
  
Back at the Crashdown Liz and Maria were cleaning the tables. "It's almost closing   
time,"Maria told Liz. "Thanks for reminding me Maria," Liz said. She went and   
waited on the last two people in the Crashdown. "Thank you and have a good   
night," Liz told them as they left. She locked the door right behind them. Then   
she walked to the back with Maria. "Good luck and give me details," Maria said.   
They hugged and Maria left. Liz went up to her room and looked out her window.   
Good he isn't here yet, Liz said to herself. She went and took a shower. She then   
changed into a dress that she thought just yelled please forgive me. I hope he likes   
this dress, she thought as she looked into the mirror. She came out of the bathroom   
and Max was looking in the window. She practically ran to the window, tripping   
over her shoes along the way. She opened the window, "Hi Max."   
"Hello Liz. Is everything okay? Why did you need me to come over here tonight?"   
He asked her. She climbed out of the window and he noticed how   
good she looked. "I have to tell you something and I don't want you   
to interrupt me. Not at least until I am finished. Okay?" she said looking into his   
eyes. "Okay," he said. They sat down on the chairs and she began telling him the  
truth. She told him all about future Max and how she never really slept with Kyle.   
By the time she had got it all out she was in tears. "So you see Max, I still love you.   
I have always loved you," she told him. Max sat there for a moment taking it all in.   
How could she love him so much to cause herself all of this pain just for his destiny?   
"I always knew you would never cheat on me, Liz. I just never understood why you  
were doing all of that. Thank you Liz. Thank you for finally telling me the truth," he   
said. He got up and wiped her tears away. "I love you Liz And if I had to wait a   
thousand years for you to come to your senses and tell me the truth, I would have."   
He kissed her on the lips. Relief washed over Liz as they kissed. She had finally told   
him. She felt more tears flow out. Max took her face between his hands and kissed   
each one of the tears away. "We were meant to be together Liz," Max told her. "I   
know. This just feels so right," she said. They sat down holding onto each other for   
a long time.   
  
End of part 5  
  
  
Part 6  
  
The phone beside the bed rang. "Hello," Sam said sleepily. "Sam. It's Liz. You told   
me to call you with what happened," Liz said sounding excited. Sam looked at the   
bedside clock. It was 2:18 in the morning. "What happened? Was mission Max   
Factor accomplished?" Sam asked sitting up in bed. "Yes, We are back together.   
Thank you for giving me that advice. I am so happy that I don't know if I can   
sleep tonight. Will you come over? Maria will be here also," Liz said. "Sure. I'll be   
there as soon as I can," Sam said. "I am glad you said that because Maria is on   
her way over there now to get you," Liz said. "Great. I will see you in a few   
minutes then," Sam said. "Bye." Liz hung up. Sam got up and got dressed. She   
walked out of the room and there was a knock on the door. Michael groaned.   
Sam walked to the door and opened it. "Hi Max," she said. She was shocked   
to see Max this late. "What are you doing here?" she asked him. "I am here to see   
Michael. What are you doing all dressed up this early?" he asked. Maria pulled   
up and honked he horn. "I am going out. Gotta go. Bye Michael. Bye Max," she   
said smiling at him. She then hopped into the car with Maria. "Let's go," she told   
Maria. Maria peeled out and headed for Liz. "What was that all about?" Michael   
said. He got up off of the couch and stretched. He looked at Max. Max was   
standing there with a smile on his face. "And why are you here this early Max?"   
"Well, Liz and I got back together tonight," Max said. Having a feeling he was not   
going to get back to sleep until Max told him the whole story Michael asked,  
"Want something to eat while you spill your guts?" "Sure," Max said.  
  
In Liz's room all three girls were sitting on her bed while she told them what had   
happened earlier. "He understood. He still loves me. I am so relieved to have that   
burden off of me and have my Max back," Liz said. "I am so happy for you   
chica," Maria said. "Me too. I am glad you took a chance to be happy," Sam said.   
"I just wish that all of this would have never happened. I wish the future Max   
would have never caused us so much pain," Liz said. "Yes, but it is all over now.   
It is all in the past and no use dwelling on the past," Maria said.   
  
Later on the girls were awakened by a knock on the door. "Liz. Do you plan on   
sleeping all day?" It was her father. "No, I am getting up now," she told him.   
"Okay honey." Liz got up. They had all fell asleep on the floor. "Was that just a   
wonderful dream I had or did Max and I really make up last night?" she asked.   
"That wasn't a dream girl," Sam said. They squealed. "Okay. Let's get something   
to eat. I am starving," Maria said. They freshened up in Liz's bathroom and went   
downstairs. "Well, Sam, Maria. I didn't know you two girls spent the night?" Mrs.   
Parker said. "Yes, ma'am. It was sort of a last minute thing," Sam said. Liz walked   
through to the cafe. Max was sitting there. She stopped and smiled at him. Maria   
bumped into Liz. "Oops. Sorry," she told Liz. Liz just mumbled something and   
Maria saw Max. She pushed Liz forward. Liz walked up to Max. "Hi," she said.   
"Hello,"he told her. They hugged each other. "I missed you," he said. "I missed   
you too," she said. "I love you," Max said. Liz looked him in the eyes. "I love you   
too," she said. Maria and Sam looked at each other and smiled. "Aw. Aren't those   
two just too cute together?" Maria said. "I agree," Sam said.   
  
After they finished eating Max asked, "How about we all go to the carnival   
tonight? It's in town and we all have to have some way to celebrate me and   
Liz getting back together." He kissed the back of her hand. "That sounds like a   
great idea," Maria said. Sam agreed. "Great. Then it's settled. We all meet at   
Michael's and now Sam's place. Say around 6pm," he said smiling at Sam. She   
smiled back. Every since Zan died she felt like she had no place she belonged.   
But now she had the feeling that she belonged with these people. Her new friends.  
  
End of Part 6  
  
Part 7  
  
At 6 o' clock Sam and Michael were all ready to go. Kyle and Tess had already   
arrived. "So what's up with you two?" Sam asked Tess. "Well, me and Bhudda   
Boy and just friends," Tess said. "That's not the way I see it. Every time Kyle   
looks at you I see love in his eyes," Sam told Tess. "Really? I kind of feel love   
for him also," Tess said looking over at Kyle. "Why don't you just go over there   
and tell him how you feel. You deserve some happiness now that Max and Liz   
are back together," Sam said. "You're right," Tess said getting up. "Kyle can I talk   
to you for a minute?" she asked him. "You just realized that you called me Kyle   
instead of Bhudda Boy right? Are you feeling okay?" he asked as he put his hand   
on her forehead. She took his hand, "Listen Kyle. I am just going to get right to the   
point here. I love you Kyle and I hope that you feel the same way about me," she   
said. He looked at her. "I have loved you also but I thought you hated me," he said.   
They kissed. "Aw man. Come on now. Not in my house," Michael said as he came   
out of the bathroom. Kyle put his arm around Tess. "I love you Bhudda Boy," she   
told him. "Ditto," he said. There was a knock on the door. Michael opened it. Alex,   
Isabel, and Max walked in. "Hi guys," Sam said. "Hello," Alex said. "Now all we   
lack are Liz and Maria," Isabel stated. "Maria is always late," Michael said. "No, I   
am not," Maria said coming in the door. Liz right behind her. Liz walked up to   
Max and kissed him. "I have been waiting to do that all day," Liz told him. Max   
smiled at her. "Okay so how are we all getting to the carnival?" Alex asked. "Well,   
Maria you Michael, Kyle, and Tess can take your car. I will take Liz, Isabel, and   
Alex with me," Max answered. They all piled into the vehicles Max said to.  
"Shotgun," Alex yelled. Liz and I exchanged looks. "You can sit in the middle,"   
Sam told Alex as they got into the back of Max's jeep. He got   
in between Isabel and Sam and put his arms around their shoulders. "This is like a   
dream come true," he said. Sam smiled and Isabel rolled her eyes. Sam noticed the   
corners of her mouth curling up into a little smile. In Maria's car, Michael was   
driving. Maria sat in the passenger seat. Kyle and Tess sat in the back holding   
hands."So are you two officially an item now?" Maria asked the couple in the   
back seat. "Yes, you should have seen them making out in my kitchen," Michael   
said. Both Kyle and Tess turned red in the face and Maria giggled.  
  
At the carnival Max and Liz went over to the ring toss. Kyle and Tess went to the   
dunking booth. Michael and Maria went to the shooting gallery. Even Isabel and   
Alex stuck together. Sam felt a little like the fifth wheel and went on her own. She   
walked into the house of mirrors. She saw herself skinny, fat, tall, and short. Then   
she got lost in the maze of mirrors. Uh oh she thought. There has to be a way out   
of here. They wouldn't let people walk in here alone if there was a chance they   
would get lost and never find their way out, she thought. She looked at herself in   
the mirror and gasped. Zan was in the mirror with her. She turned around and he   
was not there. "Zan?" she called out. She was confused. Why was her mind   
playing tricks on her? She kept on walking. Getting even more depressed until she   
saw a way out. "Ah finally. A back door," she said. She opened the door and   
walked outside. It was dark on the side she walked out on. Must be the back side,   
she thought. As Sam started around the side of the building she saw Max, Liz,   
Maria, and Michael in the distance. She started to call out to them when someone   
put a rag over her mouth. She tried to scream but the rag had chloroform on it and   
it was knocking her out. She looked at Max again before she finally blacked out.   
Michael was the first one to see her being dragged away. "Sam," he yelled. They   
started running after her but it was too late. She was put into a white van and they   
drove off.   
  
"What do we do now?" Maria asked. "We go after them," Michael said. Max, Liz,   
Michael, and Maria got into Max's jeep and Kyle, Tess, Alex and Isabel got into   
Maria's car. They sped off after the white van. They were catching up to it a little   
ways down the road. "Hurry Max," Michael said. "I have the pedal all the way to   
the floor Michael," Max said. Inside the van Sam was waking up. She was laying   
on the floor. Nicholas was watching her. "Good morning sleeping beauty," he said.   
Sam jumped up and was getting ready to attack when a skin grabbed her from   
behind. She felt like the situation was turning grim. The skin held her tightly as   
Nicholas walked up to her, "Such a pretty thing. It's a shame I have to kill you   
when I get the information I want. But you know how that goes." She wanted so   
bad to hit him any way could. If only she could get free. She looked out of the   
back window of the van and saw Max's jeep and Maria's jetta following close   
behind and felt hopeful. "Oh don't worry. After I kill you then they are next,"   
Nicholas said. He put his hand on Sam's forehead. She started feeling so violated   
as he was going through her memories. So she sent him images of her killing him   
in a gruesome death. "I. Want. You. Dead."she told him through clenched teeth.   
He jerked his hand away. "You are a strong one. But I have ways of making you   
talk," he said. Sam started jerking around trying to pull herself free. She then   
thought of Zan. What would he do in this situation, she asked herself. Make friends   
with the enemy was what first came to her mind. "Nicholas. I am ready to talk,"   
she said. "Hm. Really?" he said. "Yes, You just need to tell this guy to let go," she   
told him. "I am not that stupid," he said. "Do you want me to tell you the secret or   
not?" "Of course," he said. "Then tell him to let me go," she said. He thought about   
it. "Okay but he kills you instantly if this is a trick," Nicholas told her. He motioned   
for the guy to let go of her and he did. "Now tell me." She smiled at him. She   
shoved the guy behind he hard into the side of the van and he turned into dust.   
"You...." Nicholas couldn't finish. Sam raised her hand and sent him flying into   
the driver. The van veered off the road and into the desert. Not a good move,   
Sam thought as the van hit a huge rock and sent her flying to the back. The doors   
flew open and she hit the ground. Michael and Max ran up to her. "Are you   
okay?" Max asked. "I am now," Sam said letting Max help her up. "None of you   
are okay," Nicholas yelled. He had gotten out of the van and was standing in the   
desert. Half of his face had been ripped off in the accident. "None of you are   
going to be okay when I get through with you," he screamed. He raised his hand   
and sent everyone flying back. They all landed hard. Max quickly got up and put   
up his shield. "What now Maxwell?" Michael asked. "What about if you hit him   
with everything you have?" Kyle asked. "That might work," Isabel said. "Okay   
on the count of three," Max said. Michael, Tess, Isabel, and Max all counted out   
loud. "One.... Two..... Three." They all tried lifted their hands. Nicholas just   
laughed at them. "The royal four. You guys are pathetic," he said. Sam walked   
over to Liz. "Give me your hand Liz. We can help," she said. Liz did. Sam raised   
her left hand towards Nicholas. This time he flew backwards and hit a boulder.   
Max and Michael ran up to him and held him down. "Be careful," Maria said.   
Sam walked up to Nicholas. "I told you I would get you next time," she said.   
"NO. STOP," he yelled at them. She reached behind him and opened the valve   
to his skin. He blew up into a million tiny little pieces of floating skin. They all   
stood there looking at one another. "Let's go home," Alex said putting his arm   
around Sam's shoulders.  
  
End of Part 7  
  
Part 8 Final Part  
  
Back at Michael's Max said, "I am glad we don't have to worry about him   
anymore." "Me too," Liz said. She was sitting hugged up to Max. "Listen I need to   
go home," Liz told Max. "I'll take you," he said. "I was hoping you would say that,"   
she said kissing him. As they were leaving she turned back to Sam," I am glad you   
are safe. I will see you tomorrow," Liz said. "Okay. Bye," Sam said. "Well, I am   
the only one left," Maria said. "Do you need me to stay Sam?" Maria asked her.   
"No. I am going to be fine. I am just glad that all of this is over. I am going to bed   
now. Good night you two. See you tomorrow," she told them. "Night," Michael   
said. "Good night," Maria told her giving Sam a great big hug. Sam went into   
her room and shut the door. "Well, Space boy it has been a long day," Maria told   
Michael. "It sure has," he said. He looked her in the eyes and kissed her. "I need   
to be going home now. I love you," Maria said. "I love you too," he said. She   
smiled at him and left. He laid down on the couch and went to sleep.  
  
In the morning Sam woke up around 7 o' clock. She walked out of her room and   
into the kitchen. She grabbed a drink of water and went back to the room.   
Michael was still asleep do she felt like she would go for a walk. So she got   
dressed and made her way outside without waking him up. She then went walking   
towards the park in the middle of town. No one was out in the park. She sat down   
on one of the benches and brought her knees up to her chest and laid her head on   
her knees. "Need a friend to talk to." She knew that voice. She jerked her head   
up immediately. He was standing directly in front of her. She stood up in shock.   
"Zan, is that really you?" she asked in disbelief. He grabbed her hand and put it   
up to his chest. "It's me all right," he said. She felt his heart beating and the warmth   
of his skin. "Where have you been? You made me think you were dead all of this   
time. I thought Lonnie and Wrath had killed you. How could you do this to me?"   
she asked him. She had started to cry. Zan's heart started breaking. He hadn't   
meant to cause her this much pain. "I am sorry. You know I love you more than   
life itself. That is why I had to leave you. After Lonnie and Wrath had pushed me   
under that truck I had healed myself. They didn't know it. I had overheard that   
they were working with Khavar. I had to go into hiding to protect you. If you   
knew I was alive and they would have found out, then they would have killed you   
to get to me," he said. She looked into his eyes and noticed the unshed tears there.   
"Believe me I was never that far from you. I always watched over you. I always   
tried to warn you when something bad was going to happen," he said. The tears   
finally slid down his cheeks. "I love you Zan," Sam said throwing her arms around   
him. "I love you too," Zan said kissing Sam. She pulled away from the kiss.   
"Promise me Zan, that you will never leave me again. No matter what," she said.   
"I promise you with all of my heart that I will never ever leave you again," he said   
kissing her again. "You know we can't stay here. I mean it would be hard to   
explain why Max all of a sudden has a twin," he said. She looked down." I know.   
Let's go and get my stuff and let me tell everyone good-bye. We can go anywhere  
as long as we stay together," she said.  
  
They walked back to Michael's apartment and Sam noticed Max's jeep in the   
driveway. They stopped at the door. "You finally get to meet Max," Sam said.   
They walked in. "Sam are you okay?" Liz asked. "I am fine now," Sam said   
holding Zan's hand. Michael, Max, Liz and Isabel looked shocked at the other guy   
in the room. "Guys I would like you to meet Zan. My boyfriend," she said. "Zan   
the is Isabel, Liz, Michael, and Max." "Hello," Zan said. "You were right Sam.   
I definitely see the differences between Zan and Max," Liz said looking back   
and forth between them. "Where have you been all of this time?" Michael asked   
him. "I was in hiding. I had to do it to protect Sam," Zan said putting his arm   
around Sam's waist. "We are leaving Roswell and I just had to come and say   
good-bye to all of you," Sam said. "You can't leave? Where will you go?" Liz   
asked, her voice cracking. "I don't know yet. But where ever it is, we are going   
to be together," Zan said. Max stood up," Why don't you two stay here? We can   
tell everyone that you are my long lost cousin from New York." "That would   
work," Liz said. "And if it didn't you could just zap them," Michael said. Everyone  
laughed. "So how about it?" Max asked. Zan looked hesitant. "I say we stay,"   
Sam said. Zan looked in her eyes," Okay. We will stay." Liz hugged Sam. "I am  
happy you are staying," she said. "Me too," Sam said. Sam looked up at Zan and   
kissed him. She now feels her life is complete.  
  
  
The End  



End file.
